kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Agito: Project G4
is the theatrical film adaptation of the Japanese 2001 Kamen Rider series, ''Kamen Rider Agito. Released in theatres on September 22, 2001, Project G4 was a double bill with the movie, " ". Synopsis Shouichi encounters a teenage girl called Sayaka, who ran away from a military facility because of an attack by the Ant Lords. Sayaka has a supernatural ability to foresee the future. Risa Fukami, of the military group GA, wants to use that power to enhance the newly-made G4 System, which was based upon designs stolen from Ozawa. Now, Agito and Gills must fight to stop the Ant Lords' attack, as G3 and G4 settle their score. Continuity and Placement *The movie takes place across many episodes: **The first part takes place between Kamen Rider Agito Special: A New Transformation and the events after the opening theme of episode 35. **The second part, 2 months later, takes place between episode 46 and episode 47. Plot *''to be added'' Characters Kamen Riders Allies *Mana Kazaya *Sumiko Ozawa *Tetsuya Sawaki *Toru Hojo *Sayaka Kahara *Rei Motoki Villains *Risa Fukami Ant Lords *Formica Pedes *Formica Eques *Formica Regia Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *BBQ Shop Clerk: * : *Senior Police: , , *Risa Fukami's Henchman: , Themes * **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition & Arrangement: Kazunori Miyake **Remix: Kazunori Miyake, , **Chorus: Lisa Ooki **Artist: Shinichi Ishihara * **Lyrics & Composition: **Arrangement & Artist: Notes *This movie features the first appearance of new forms Exceed Gills and Agito Shining Form, they would soon after debut on the series in episodes 37 and 39 respectively. **Having first released in theaters only a day before the airing of episode 34, which debuted Agito's Burning Form in the series, it technically featured the first appearance of Burning Form as well. *Though not stated to be his original role, Takeshi Hongo, Hiroshi Fujioka's appearance as the MPD Superintendent General here was his first in the flesh appearance in a Kamen Rider Series production since the Kamen Rider Stronger TV special All Together! Seven Kamen Riders!! (1976), his appearance here is an homage as 2001 was the 30th anniversary year of the franchise. He would later reprise his role as Kamen Rider 1 vocally in the 40th anniversary film OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders (2011) before finally returning as Takeshi Hongo in the film Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai (2014) and Kamen Rider 1 (2016). *This is the first Movie to feature a Movie Exclusive Rider, as from then on, many Kamen Rider movies would adapt this concept. *This film opens with a credit stating the movie was made to commemorate the 50th anniversary of Toei Company (which was founded in 1950). *Another credit follows immediately afterward stating the film is also a Kamen Rider 30th Anniversary work. *The film features a product placement plug for the American fast food restaurant chain . A few scenes in the film features the restaurant prominently and has Shouichi, Mana and Sayaka eating there. The camera even starts the scene on a close up shot of a customer eating the food so viewers could see the label. Errors *When Ryo transforms into Kamen Rider Gills for the first time in the movie, the image of Gills does not line up with where he is standing. *One of the Ant Lords that Agito Flame form fights is a damaged costume that has a gash on the seat of the pants section of the suit. This is visible as its back is facing towards the camera. *Before G4 uses the Gigant, he connects the power cable to his belt to activate the launcher. When the Gigant fires the missiles, G4's power cable is somehow no longer connected to the belt. External Links *Theatrical Trailer at the Toei Movie Youtube Channel (Japanese) Category:Kamen Rider Agito Category:Kamen Rider Movies Category:Summer Movies